


С Роско что-то не так

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Дерек, у меня проблемы.— Какие у тебя могут быть проблемы в три часа ночи в субботу, Стайлз? Давай быстрей.— Моя машина ожила.— Что?





	С Роско что-то не так

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sour Hale  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤСтайлз ворочался и не мог уснуть уже который день подряд. И нет, этому не были виной подростковые гормоны, его неусидчивость или еще что-либо подобное. У него было стойкое ощущение, что происходит что-то странное и необъяснимое здравым смыслом. Но это было не похоже на их прежние проблемы: никаких мурашек от страха по спине и никакого чувства беспомощности, просто очень сложная головоломка. Так что сегодня он решил выяснить, что это.

ㅤㅤРешив провести ночь бодрствования на страже у окна, Стайлз выпил несколько кружек кофе и включил на ноутбуке очередную часть Трансформеров. Учитывая, какая у него назревала проблема, это было даже иронично, не то чтобы он искал в фильмах ответы на свои вопросы, но его воспаленный идеями мозг решил, что и так сойдет. Включив фильм, Стилински краем глаза поглядывал во двор, присматриваясь к своему старенькому джипу, с которого и началась вся эта история.

ㅤㅤСначала Стайлз думал, что у него галлюцинации от недосыпа — ну серьезно, на носу были экзамены и он действительно почти не спал, заливая в себя кофе и энергетики. Потом он начал списывать происходящее на своё больное воображение и слишком частый просмотр экшен-фильмов. Но с недавних пор он уже не мог игнорировать нарисовавшуюся проблему: его Роско по ночам жил своей жизнью. Не было какого-то определенного времени, когда «тыква превращалась в карету», и это случалось даже не каждую ночь, но время от времени Стайлз слышал на улице урчание мотора и шуршание шин по асфальту, а затем снова наступала тишина, вплоть до самого утра. Утром снова раздавались те же звуки, а когда Стайлз выглядывал в окно, джип уже стоял на своем месте.

ㅤㅤВ фильме как раз шутил Бамблби, когда Стайлз услышал знакомые звуки. Он быстро захлопнул крышку ноутбука, аккуратно высунулся из окна и буквально замер на месте: его старый, побитый временем Роско довольно урчал и выкатывался со двора Стайлза в непонятно какую сторону, оставляя хозяина у окна с приоткрытым ртом.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пару раз моргнул, закрыл рот и сел на кровать, набирая трясущимися руками так необходимый сейчас номер:

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, у меня проблемы.

ㅤㅤНа другом конце трубки раздался полный раздражения вздох, и стало слышно, как Дерек сел на кровати.

ㅤㅤ— Какие у тебя могут быть проблемы в три часа ночи в субботу, Стайлз? — у Дерека был хриплый ото сна голос, немного отвлекший Стайлза от вопроса, по которому он звонил. — Давай быстрей.

ㅤㅤ— Моя машина ожила, — Стайлз выпалил фразу в трубку и замолчал, ожидая вердикта. Ему казалось, что Дерек сейчас назовёт его идиотом, бросит трубку и уснёт обратно.

ㅤㅤ— Что?

ㅤㅤ— Угнала сама себя, укатилась в далекие дали, покачивая синими боками и похлопывая висящими на скотче дверцами. Господи, Дерек, Роско просто свалил сейчас из моего двора хрен знает куда, и нет, я не под наркотой, не пережрал таблеток и вчера хорошо выспался. Я ответственно подошёл к своему эксперименту.

ㅤㅤ— Эксперименту? — голос Дерека на другом конце трубки потерял хриплые нотки и звучал теперь более настороженно.

ㅤㅤ— Я давно заметил странности и сегодня решил проверить, действительно всё так, как мне кажется, или я псих. И пока что мне кажется, что я всё-таки не псих. Дерек, пожалуйста, приедь ко мне, — Стайлз нервно закусил большой палец, вгрызаясь зубами в подушечку на нём.

ㅤㅤВ трубке раздался усталый вздох, а Стайлз победно вздернул руку вверх. Дерек собирался к нему, зажав трубку между щекой и плечом, быстро натягивая джинсы и накидывая поверх майки кожанку. Было слышно, как он захлопнул дверь лофта, спустился на улицу, и сейчас Стайлз ожидал услышать звук сигнализации, но вместо этого — слуха достиг рваный выдох и тихий мат.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек? Что происходит?

ㅤㅤ— Либо сегодня в городе орудует шайка угонщиков, либо наши машины решили уединиться, — Дерек фыркнул в трубку.

ㅤㅤ— Уеди… что? В смысле?

ㅤㅤ— Камаро нет. Зато есть настолько четкие следы шин, что мне кажется, будто кто-то рванул с места в нетерпении.

ㅤㅤСтайлз громко простонал от осознания ситуации и откинулся на кровать, пытаясь отгрызть нижнюю губу от силы мыслительного процесса, протекающего в его голове. Всё происходящее было более чем странно, он даже мог назвать это сном. И чтобы проверить это, тут же ущипнул себя за бок и посмотрел на пятерню, в надежде увидеть там шестой палец, но все было тщетно. Пальцев было пять, а боль отлично чувствовалась.

ㅤㅤ— Это не сон.

ㅤㅤ— Ни разу.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, — Стайлза вдруг осенило. — Через полчаса на нашем месте, не спрашивай почему, вообще ничего не спрашивай.

ㅤㅤ— Окей, — Дерек хмыкнул в трубку и сбросил вызов, оставляя Стайлза наедине с мыслями.

ㅤㅤОт волнения и возможной правильности своей идеи Стайлз не попадал ногами в джинсы и громко ругался, балансируя на одной ноге и почти падая. Спустя какое-то время, ему наконец удалось одеться, и он бегом, почти кубарем спустился с лестницы, выскочил из дома и рванул вдоль дороги к холму; они с Дереком обычно приезжали туда, чтобы посмотреть на закат и поесть сэндвичей. Романтики хреновы. Догадка лишь на первый взгляд казалась безумной. Через пятнадцать минут бега запыхавшийся и уставший Стайлз остановился около Дерека, который опирался спиной на дерево и смотрел в сторону края холма. Вцепившись одной рукой в кожанку Хейла, а второй в собственное колено, Стилински пытался отдышаться и осознать увиденное. Он был одновременно шокирован и счастлив от того, что верно догадался.

ㅤㅤНа фоне поднимающегося солнца бок о бок стояли две машины. Черный, покатый Шевроле Камаро, и синенький, потрепанный временем, угловатый джип. Мотор Камаро звучал тихо, порой издавая порыкивающие звуки, которые напоминали Дерека, и Стайлз непроизвольно фыркнул, пытаясь подавить смешок. Но в тот же момент Роско замигал фарами, засигналил и пару раз хлопнул дверцей, включая радио, из которого полилась музыка.

ㅤㅤСтайлз невольно дернул Дерека за кожанку, поднял на него глаза и прошептал:

ㅤㅤ— Это то, о чем я думаю? Серьезно? Я всё еще не могу поверить, что это не сон, — он нервно облизнул верхнюю губу, привлекая внимание Дерека.

ㅤㅤ— Очевидно, у них свидание, — на губах Хейла появилась еле заметная улыбка, и он приобнял Стайлза за талию, выравнивая его положение.

ㅤㅤ— Это самая сумасшедшая сверхъестественная хрень, которая происходила в нашем городе, Дерек, — Стайлз выпрямился и прижался к Дереку, укладывая голову на его плечо.

ㅤㅤВ этот момент Роско снова хлопнул дверцей и просигналил гудком, а Камаро громко рыкнул движком, заставляя синенький джип испуганно и восхищенно замолчать.

ㅤㅤСолнце окончательно поднялось над горизонтом, ослепляя собой непроизвольных свидетелей этой сцены.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
